


毒 Poison

by Teamaid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamaid/pseuds/Teamaid
Summary: 补档基于splatoon2世界观的自家和朋友家oc故事，夜店paro标签啥的不太会打有不对请告诉我TT
Relationships: Ayami/Ayasa, Niccori/Nagisa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不了解角色也不影响阅读  
> 角色名为日文  
> 包含夜店黑帮火拼的不成熟幻想描写，请不要当真(

灯光晃得にっこり有些找不着北，虽然不比第一次来店里，没几分钟就晕头转向那样没出息，但他还是按了按太阳穴，抿了一口杯子里的酒。

“小少爷还适应不了吗？哈哈哈哈哈，你这样下去可撑不到ナギサ出场哦。”  
吧台里的乌贼笑得和不拢嘴，银灰色的触手随着音乐节奏前后摇摆，手上熟练的动作却没有停下来，不一会就又调好了一杯鸡尾酒。  
アヤサ是少见在夜店工作的女性乌贼调酒师，她似乎很早就在这工作了，想喝什么只要说得出名字没有她不能调的。

“才不会！还有啊，不要叫我少爷啦。这个称呼到底是怎么传开的……”にっこり听到这个称呼头更痛了。  
“哈哈哈き酱，你说说店里还有谁不知道这家伙才来半年，就已经是高级会员了。”にっこり身后路过的清洁生就是き，突然被アヤサ点名让他楞了一下，章鱼笑了笑收走了吧台上的空杯。  
“是呢，にっこり先生每天都会来，大家都很熟。”き没明说，但にっこり知道成为这家店的高级会员可不是打卡就行的，光是作为会员入会，就要消费普通乌贼近一年的工资，根本就想不出にっこり每天砸了多少钱。  
也难怪大家叫他“小少爷”，这种事，怎么看都是没有金钱概念的富二代才做得出来。

“虽然这句话也没法反驳呢……”  
にっこり只能默认了，他确实是那种钱多时间多无处花的富二代乌贼，也正因为这样，那天他才会一个乌闲得无聊到夜店来。

与其说闲的无聊，不如说他是无处可去了。那次他跟家里人大吵一架，跑到熊老板那里打了整个时段的工。但直到打工结束，他被拦在铁栅栏外，盯着墙壁上的海报和一手的扭蛋，心情也没有变得更好。无奈夜深了，街上开着的店面不多，他还不想回去，独自一人沿着电线杆瞎逛。就在他第三次走过同一个岔路神志不清时，巷子的角落里，闪烁的灯光和音乐吸引了他。

那是一家夜店。にっこり虽然见的不少，但却从没有进过这种地方，好奇心让他推开了门。  
第一次进夜场，にっこり的注意力被店内吸引，乌贼们放弃表象，只把最真实的自我暴露在外，尽情在舞池里跳跃，在炫目的灯光下放纵。这让にっこり多少从不开心的事里跳出来了，能接触到新奇事物让他感到兴奋。他便放弃没用的矜持，随着乌贼的本能加入舞池。  
不过显然，对于新出入夜场的乌贼来说，店里的气氛似乎有些高涨过头。不一会音乐和灯光就混着酒精在にっこり的脑子里乱撞，他被弄得晕头转向，仿佛下一秒就要跌倒。他只好找了个吧台角落里的位置，脸蛋贴着向酒保要的冰水，试图让自己清醒点。

“噢噢噢噢！ナギサちやん！！！”  
“ナギサ看这边！”  
“哇噢！今天是兔女郎！”  
只听见舞台正下方向的乌贼们突然激动地大叫起来，还有不少吹起了口哨。似乎是到了今晚的重头戏，好多乌贼就等着这个时候。にっこり没什么精力去起哄，但好奇是什么让大家反应这么剧烈，就顺着灯光看向舞台中央。  
从幕布后出来的是位男性乌贼，穿着女式的兔女郎服。来这家夜店的客人主要都是男性，而舞台上的舞者明明同性，却很受客人们欢迎，这让にっこり有些意外。而当にっこり缓过神，真正看清他的样子时，就理解乌贼们狂热的原因了。

舞台上的乌贼头顶戴着毛茸茸的兔耳，墨色换成了跟耳朵一样的银白色，一时间有些分辨不清这双耳朵究竟是真是假。高开叉让他的双腿和臀部一览无遗，搭配的黑色丝袜透出些许肤色，白色的兔子尾巴跟在身后抖动，使得每次背对舞台，都引起台下的乌贼一阵尖叫。

“今天就不多说了，直接开始吧。”

与舞台下相反，舞台上的乌贼似乎不是那么热情，没有什么互动就直接招呼DJ开伴奏。而观众们却很享受他冷淡的样子，见他不理睬台下，反而更加兴奋了。  
伴奏响起，旋即店内所有的灯光被关闭了，原本炫目的室内突然没了照明，乌贼们一时间像是被夺走了视觉。于是所有乌贼都停下脚步，待在原地，仅仅能听见伴奏的旋律渐强。几秒钟后，照明没有恢复，但舞台中央打起一束白光，乌贼们的视线自然而然被舞台所吸引。  
那位乌贼绕着舞台正中的钢管开始表演。にっこり不是没有看过钢管舞，这场表演从动作、到舞蹈、到伴奏、到神情，每一点单独出来都算不上顶尖。但当这些东西混合在一起，由舞台上的乌贼呈现出来，一切都仿佛有了什么魔法，让にっこり无法移开视线。

直到那位乌贼的所有表演结束，にっこり的动作都没有变化。他还是傻傻地用冰水贴着脸颊，不过里面的冰块早就化得一干二净。台下的乌贼们开始把钞票丢上舞台，这好像是他的节目的传统，不是讨好式的从客人手里骗钱，而是由客人心甘情愿地砸钱。舞者没有俯身捡的意思，将马尾拨到肩后，转身就要离开。

“对了。一直以来谢谢支持，明天也记得要来哦。”

就在要走进黑色的幕布后时，他突然半转过身，一手扯着幕帘，一手拿着不知什么时候拾起的几张钞票，向台下说起结束语，末了还附带一个飞吻。

此后的にっこり，别说家里吵架了，就连打工都不去了。他像中了邪似的开始每天跑到店里，只是为见到ナギサ。  
以至于才来店里第五天，他就被吧台后的アヤサ打趣地问道是不是喜欢ナギサ。长这么大第一次喜欢谁的にっこり当场被戳中小心思，脸上热热地，アヤサ见他红着脸半天说不出是否，当场就笑出了声，にっこり连忙拿手里的酒精当挡箭牌，即使他不过刚刚开始喝。  
“唉！多大点事情，不用紧张，我们这儿的好多客人都对他流连忘返呢。”アヤサ放下气泡水，偷偷指了指舞台下的乌贼，“你看前面几个大叔，一看就很有钱那几个。一把年纪有家室了还天天往店里跑，就是为了看ナギサ。”

ナギサ是店里的招牌之一了，预订桌的客人多数都是为看表演，而其中大半的乌贼都是为了他而来。他应该是这家店最自由的舞者，可以自己决定出场的时间和长短，甚至也可以随时取消，也因此死忠粉们几乎得每晚进店，才能知道有没有他的表演。表演内容大多时候是舞蹈，从热舞到钢管舞，什么会让台下的乌贼惊叫着给他撒钱就跳什么，以及虽然次数屈指可数，但是心情不错时也会献唱。

但有一件事令にっこり很在意。  
如果说不知道表演时间，他每天来店里等就是了。换了表演内容，只要是ナギサ他也都会看。  
他在意的是大家都知道的秘密。  
“ナギサ是出了名的谈钱不谈感情。”  
这话第一次是听谁说的他已经记不清了，因为几乎每个人都知道这个事实，也都会在店里说。ナギサ本人他接触不多，但记得有客人当着ナギサ面提到这个事，他似乎并不排斥。  
用钱就能解决是好事，但他想要的，不能用钱解决。

“我说，你直接约他吧。”アヤサ手边的点单都做完了，就悄悄伏在吧台上跟にっこり聊起来，“他今晚有空，刚买了新专辑心情好，而且不回去就在店里住。怎么样？心动吗？”

アヤサ从前几个月开始试图撮合他跟ナギサ，にっこり一开始对アヤサ热情有些不解，但仔细想想，她无非是抱着“碰到人傻有钱富二代就要把孩子嫁出去”的半玩笑心理，にっこり也算不上生气，只是一次次耐心解释。  
“我说过不想这样吧？我不是想跟他一夜情，才天天来店里的。”  
“你这想法本身就很奇怪了，多少乌贼想跟他一夜情，还不是因为太穷，只能每天来付点酒钱看免费演出。”  
ナギサ虽然有钱就给做，但贵得吓人也是真的，跟他做一次够包店里其他乌贼好几个月了，普通客人才出不起，也不会出这个钱。而にっこり似乎从一开始就有这么多闲钱，头一回听说时アヤサ还直呼不信，直到她眼睁睁看にっこり拿着卡把钱哗哗刷给店里，她才确信这乌贼真的人傻钱多。谁知威逼利诱这么多次，过了半年有余，にっこり还完全没有买ナギサ过夜的意思，アヤサ只好咂嘴，两手一摊做了个无奈的表情，又退回酒柜前，拿起玻璃杯擦拭起来。

にっこり不自觉地伸手摸了摸耳环，他不清楚自己不约ナギサ过夜究竟是什么原因。他总说追求精神上的的两情相悦，但那或许只是一个谎言？因为没有胆子去一夜情，而自己骗自己的谎言？

“比起这样，还是直接告白算了。”  
擦着杯子的アヤサ突然开口了，“这样不论是对方的感情还是自己的感情，话说出口的一瞬间就能明白了吧。”にっこり愣住了，在想自己有没有不小心将心里的想法说出口。但アヤサ没有看向他的方向，也没继续讲下去，手里的杯子就这么停在半空。看样子，这话比起说给にっこり，更像是说给她自己听的。

告白……  
他从来没考虑过这个词，为什么呢，夜店舞者好像与这个词很远很远，好像是还没开始就会失败的选择。但にっこり想要的东西，不正是这么做才可能拥有吗。  
他太害怕了，害怕会给ナギサ留下不好的印象，害怕自己会失败，可那又如何，不去尝试的话他这辈子都只会是ナギサ的客人，可他不想只是ナギサ的客人。

“哐。”“诶？”  
他猛然起身，撞到了桌沿，厚实的木桌发出一阵响声。アヤサ就在他桌边，被哐当一声吓得回了神，但显然还不清楚にっこり起身的用意。  
“我今晚去约ナギサ。”  
“啊？什么？”  
“先走了アヤサ小姐，账先记我，明天就来付。”  
话毕，にっこり闷了一口酒，将杯子放回原位后就往后台的方向去了，留下刚回神的アヤサ一个乌理解刚刚那堆信息量巨大的话。  
“アヤサ前辈，我们店好像是不赊账的……”  
“算了き，让他去吧……他们要真成了，这顿我请。”


	2. Chapter 2

他跟着侍者，走到后台。  
不知是不是构造的问题，这家店显得比外观看上去要大。走了很久很久，一路上有上楼有下坡，完全不像在同一栋楼里。走廊很昏暗，到后面干脆没有了窗口，时不时还会穿过几个小房间。渐渐地にっこり也不确定自己在这家店的什么位置，现在又是几楼。  
终点在走廊深处，那个房间的门上挂了一个心型的牌子，用渐变笔写着“nagisa”，怎么看都像给ナギサ专用的房间。にっこり甚至怀疑这是个室，但哪里会有接客用个室的呢。  
にっこり突然觉着眼前发生的和将要发生的都是那么不真实，仿佛刚刚喝的不是酒，而是什么新型制幻剂，他甚至觉得开门就会看到穿着私服的ナギサ向他挥手。

“ナギサ先生。”  
侍者开口将にっこり拉回了现实，他敲了三下门，示意房内的乌贼，客人到了。  
“让他进来吧。”  
声音不大却清晰，不带谄媚，没有什么感情色彩，就像他以往在舞台上那样。身旁的侍者完成工作，知趣地退下了。  
にっこり被留在原地，显然还没从脑子里的混乱中走出来。他咬了一口自己的下唇，告诉自己已经没有退路了。他抬手摸上木质把手，缓缓打开房门。

很意外，与にっこり想象中不同，房间不是那种宾馆或是情趣酒店的装修风格，这间屋子似乎为休息准备的，仔细看来真就是个室的样子。  
没有花哨的装饰，是最基本的桌子床铺，但每一样的都没有廉价感，显然是为了能让ナギサ好好休息，而选用了很好的家具。  
摆设更多贴合ナギサ的风格，看样子应该是他自己一点点添加进来的，从流行音乐到古典文学，每一样物件都向にっこり介绍一点他不知道的ナギサ。

“你好。”  
ナギサ坐在床沿上，背对着门，身上穿着深色的睡袍，只要轻轻一扯就会滑落的样子 。  
“你好，我是にっこり。这应该是……我们的第三次独处。”  
“这样吗，我不太记得了。”  
他撒谎了，他其实什么都记得，包括にっこり的名字，他们前两次见面喝的什么酒，说了什么话。他只是不想让にっこり知道自己记得而已。  
“不好意思，是我冒昧了。”  
にっこり笑了笑，想缓解一下尴尬，但神情里却写满了“是我自作多情”，ナギサ见他这样反倒放松了，有些想笑。

听说今晚的指名是にっこり时，ナギサ不太高兴。  
他记得，にっこり曾当着アヤサ的面刷过一次钱，那次的数额完全够买下自己一晚，那次他们完全可以做爱，但にっこり没有。也正因为如此，他多少对にっこり有一些印象，同时又对にっこり抱有一种不切实际的妄想。

“他与其他乌贼不一样。”

他想着にっこり或许并不是为了跟他一夜情才来夜店的。  
无可信度，无从证实，所以才称之为妄想而非推测。  
他莫名坚持自己的妄想，所以当听到にっこり有指名时，他担心にっこり是与其他乌贼一样的，自己的妄想终究只是妄想。

虽这样想，但总归是停留在妄想层面，此刻他只是个商品而已，得到了钱就应该做要做的事。他像往常那样开口问：  
“今天想玩什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“啊，我懂了，那就普通点好吗？”  
ナギサ立刻就明白了，にっこり多半不是经常买人过夜，这种问题应该也答不上来，那干脆就由自己来决定。  
“别担心，不玩play也不会亏待你，我技术还是不错的。”  
他招呼にっこり过来，自己先爬上了床，等到にっこり站在床边手足无措时，看着对方这样子，他突然不想直接开始了。他拉住にっこり的手往自己这边扯，不等对方反应过来，就吻上他的嘴唇。

“唔……哈啊……”  
墨水在口腔中交换，见にっこり不是很熟练，他就放心地掌握主导权，唇齿间两人的舌头纠缠着，ナギサ趁着にっこり呼吸跟不上时，就偷偷吮吸他舌尖的墨水，因为有些急促，不是所有液体都被很好的吞下，那些没能全吞下的蓝绿色液体就顺着ナギサ的唇角流了出去。  
“接吻不算服务项目吧？”  
“是特别服务，你就心怀感激地接受吧。”  
ナギサ露出舞台上那种小恶魔般的微笑，这让にっこり本就加速的心跳得更快了。他一只手勾住にっこり的脖子，慢慢加深这个吻，另一只手伸进睡袍，从锁骨开始一点点将它褪下，露出里面平常不常见到，包裹在衣物下的肌肤。

“等、”  
にっこり突然推开ナギサ的肩，拉远距离，中断了这个吻。  
“我、我并不是想……”  
他显得很慌乱，张口想说话可又不知从何解释，半张着的口腔里还留着ナギサ的青色墨水。  
他向后推了几步，远离了床铺，本想着离对方远一点或许能让他冷静一些，谁能想到，这样反倒看全了ナギサ半趴在床的样子。对方撑着床，上半身几乎完全裸露在空气里，嘴角还流着没擦去的自己的墨水，就这么望向にっこり。  
にっこり觉得体温突然上升了，只好扭过头不去看ナギサ的方向。

“我、我只是有话想对你说。”  
渐入佳境突然被打断，ナギサ脸上的疑惑非但没有消除，反而还加深了。  
“你不会只是为了跟我说这话才……”  
“是的……不可以吗？果然会给ナギサ添麻烦吗？”  
にっこり更慌张了，想要看着ナギサ解释，但看一眼ナギサ的样子又开始头脑发热，怕自己控制不住，急急忙忙地收回眼神。

“噗。哈哈哈哈哈，你也太奇怪了吧？”ナギサ抹去了嘴边的墨水。“没什么添麻烦的，只要你想，今晚怎么样都可以，不论你是想做爱还是聊天，都没关系。”  
他从没见过这样的乌贼，花了大价钱过夜，只是为了说句话。这不免让他乐得大笑，他翻过身坐在床上，把睡袍拉回它原本的位置，双腿曲膝将头靠在上面。  
“你说吧。”  
ナギサ看着にっこり，像是会认真听他接下来每一句话，ナギサ突然认真起来，にっこり好不容易整理好的话，又觉得不知从何开口了。他没想到事到如今自己还没做好心理准备，虽然只是一句告白的话，但却没办法抱着轻松的心态说出口。

“我……”“——！”  
清脆又响亮的玻璃破裂声盖住了にっこり的话语。在ナギサ背后的墙面上，原本有一扇对开的磨砂窗户，一瞬间摔得支离破碎，看不出原来的样子，损坏的玻璃的碎片落了一地。  
不等ナギサ扭头去看发生了什么，にっこり纵身将他扑倒下床，用身子护住他，再将他裹在白色的床单里，自己背靠住窗户所在的那面墙，警惕地看着窗口。  
“怎么？！”“嘘，先等等。”  
ナギサ被床单遮住了视线，此时只能看见にっこり的脸。にっこり做了一个禁声的动作，又将他抱得更紧了，视线则完全没离开过窗口。  
从にっこり的位置勉强能看到一点窗外的样子，让他可以判断这间房在店的什么位置。窗口离地有一些距离，大约有3层楼高，外面有单排电线竿，显然是店的后门。  
过了3分钟左右吧，明明是很短的时间，此刻却显得无比漫长。にっこり终于没有紧盯着窗了，但神色依然凝重。他转头看着ナギサ，犹豫了一下，还是开口说话了。

“可能，是暗杀。”  
ナギサ一度以为自己听错了，にっこり用眼神示意他看一些东西。  
他看向那个方向，那是他的左后方，是床尾的位置，也是窗子正对着的地方，由外向内破裂的玻璃在那里撒了一地，ナギサ仔细看了看にっこり示意的方向，除了碎玻璃还有一个黑色的斑点。而ナギサ认真看清后才发现，那不是什么斑点。  
那是一个弹坑，过高的热度将地毯烧出焦黑色，中心有一小截弹头，它在屋外的月光下反射着些许铜色的亮光。  
“是实弹……”  
与墨水不同，实弹留给乌贼的更多是疼痛，因此它们的获得是被严格控制的。既然使用子弹攻击，对方怎么看，也不像是想找二人进行比赛的样子，正如にっこり所说，这可能是暗杀。  
“但为什么……”  
“可能是因为我……非常抱歉，给ナギサ添了这么多麻烦。”  
にっこり显得十分自责，与ナギサ毫无头绪不同，他甚至像是已经习惯这种事情发生，比起自身安全，将ナギサ置身危险反倒更令他难受。  
“对不起，我会自己离开，请ナギサ在店里待好，哪也不要去。”  
“不。”ナギサ回答地斩钉截铁。  
“你为什么确定对方是冲你来的？为什么不是我？你是有合理解释还是猜测？”  
“我……”  
にっこり面露难色，像是有什么难言之隐。而就在他为难时，窗口发出震耳欲聋地响声，大量的子弹被一股脑射进屋内，将家具打得变形。子弹的扫射持续了好一会才终于停下，ナギサ再抬头时，方才他还坐过的木椅早就没了形，床铺上也都是子弹与火药。  
“有可能是黑帮火拼。”  
“哈啊？”  
“我……我会解释的，但现在这里不够安全，我们先回楼下！”

黑帮火拼并不是没可能，但ナギサ对于にっこり能联想到这点感到意外。这家店表面上看毕竟只是个夜总会。  
店的背后是有关系的，并且多半是黑社会。但具体ナギサ并没有问过店长アヤミ，那个拿着烟神出鬼没的乌贼心情冷暖很难猜测，这种事她也不告诉其他店员，连アヤサ对具体的情况都不是很了解。  
两人小心地挪到门口的位置，掀开身上的床单做掩护，同时迅速逃出了屋子。他们一离开，就听见身后有开枪扫射的声音，二人连忙朝走廊深处跑去。

にっこり不认路，ナギサ便拽着他的手狂奔。侍者来时有刻意在屋内绕路，混淆客人对所处位置的认知，而ナギサ领的路显然要分明许多。他们拐了两个弯就能看见一个旋转式楼梯，连接着上下层楼。  
但他们刚走不到半楼，就听见楼下传来枪响。  
“果然……”  
他们半蹲在楼梯上，にっこり小心俯身，探出半个头向下张望。二楼十分空荡，据ナギサ说那边多是给员工休息的房间，想来要么是没人要么早就跑了。  
真正危险的是一楼，刚刚店内似乎处于打烊后收拾东西的阶段，因为突如其来的枪击而被迫中止。物品被随意丢弃在原地，子弹将它们打得面目全非，桌椅也横七竖八的。不过不同于にっこり他们刚刚经历的机关枪扫射，这边更像是多人使用小枪进行攻击，攻击很分散，对距窗口远的地方威胁较少。  
ナギサ一眼就看见了躲在吧台后的アヤサ，本以为是被吓到了不敢逃跑，但仔细看就能发现她的手里拿着一只步枪，盯着窗口的同时又在瞟向楼梯下方，不知道在看什么。


	3. Chapter 3

顺着アヤサ的视线看向楼梯下，那里似乎有谁在，但从他们的角度没办法看清楚。   
不论如何にっこり还是想帮アヤサ一把的，他与ナギサ以这种半俯身的姿势小心翼翼地走到了半楼的位置，再往下就有被发现的可能了。

“ナギサ。”听见有人叫自己，是从身后传来的。他回头，那里也是アヤサ视线的方向，在楼梯背对着窗的那面，有个乌贼半靠着楼梯坐在地上。  
那是アヤミ，她穿着那身常见的蓝色礼服，经历枪击袭击的混乱让那上面沾到不少灰尘。虽不像平常那样光鲜亮丽，但她依然算得上游刃有余。她伸出右手递给ナギサ什么东西，他接过来发现那是一串钥匙，只有三把，大小都不一样，有一把与自己手中的房间钥匙很像，应该是店里的万能钥匙。  
“这是后门和车钥匙，你知道在哪里的。带上にっこり先走，有多远走多远。”  
アヤミ的声音像是有种魔力，能让人听从并且不问原因，ナギサ握紧钥匙点了点头。  
“那你们呢？”にっこり看了一眼アヤサ的方向。她缩在吧台下，与对面僵持，柜子和工作台上的酒倒了七七八八，但她此刻已经顾不上自己的爱酒们了。她的手臂有划伤的痕迹，显然状态不算好。  
“这是我的店，我自然有方法让我们全身而退。倒是小少爷你，要小心那个加特林使。”

にっこり对アヤミ也用这个称呼有些意外，并且他觉得，虽然アヤミ与店里员工称呼自己的方式相同，但却多了一些其他感觉，具体的他却说不上来。  
“了解了。”  
他姑且记下了对方的话。看了窗口一眼，外面夜已经很深，照明全部被切断了，只能零星看到几个乌贼躲在角落里，暂时并无进攻的意思。  
向アヤミ点了个头，他松开一直牵着的ナギサ的手，小心地让ナギサ从楼梯背面跳到地上，以免从楼梯下楼被外面的乌贼发现。在确认ナギサ安全并站稳后，他也一跃而下，重新抓起ナギサ的手，两个乌贼飞速跑到舞台的幕布后面。  
窗外埋伏的枪手不是瞎子，立刻朝幕布的方向开枪，但因为ナギサ他们早就远离幕布向后门去了，这些子弹也仅仅是将布帘打出一个个小孔罢了。

アヤサ见他们的注意力全都在幕布上，迅速架起步枪打伤了电线杆旁的枪手。他的队友发现身边有人中弹，马上就意识到店里还有其他乌贼，将枪口转向吧台的方向，而还不等他开枪，アヤサ的左手已经换上了手枪，抢先击中了他的肩膀。那乌贼的叫声还没出口，他身旁又有一名队友被击中了。  
“アヤミ！”  
这枪不是アヤサ开的，她立刻反应过来时楼梯后的アヤミ。她艰难地弹出半个身子，刚刚掩饰的很好没让ナギサ发现，其实在她的侧腰和大腿都有伤，腿上的伤口此刻也还有血液向外流出。她自认为不是个能耐住疼痛的乌贼，但每次受伤都会默默忍住，就像几年前忍住手伤不告诉アヤサ一样。  
“哼，还不是被发现了，早知道从一开始就哭痛算了，搞不好还能赚点关心呢。”  
在アヤミ喃喃着自嘲的时候，アヤサ又解决了一个乌贼，趁着对面有些混乱躲到她身边来了。  
“我跟你说过很多次不要勉强自己吧？！”アヤサ比平常生气还要凶一些。她的发带已经散了，制服上也全是灰尘和污渍，手臂上的伤口还没有愈合，但她像是感觉不到疼痛一般，双手抓住アヤミ的肩膀，让她不得不与自己对视。  
“这不是有你在吗？”  
“你！唉，算了算了！手没事吧？伤口给我看看。”  
她就是拿アヤミ这点没办法，对方总能面不改色心不跳出这种话。并且虽然旁人听着像是将麻烦事丢给アヤサ做，但她就是会小鹿乱撞一下，有时候甚至怀疑アヤミ知不知道自己的心意。  
“没事的哦。钥匙我已经给他们了，可以走了。”  
“好。”  
アヤサ点了点头，打横抱起アヤミ，左右环顾确认没有遗漏的事情后，撂下枪也朝后门的方向跑去。她们没有从后门出去，借着舞台布景挡住外面乌贼的视线，打开了门口附近的一排空柜子，那后面是一条暗道，可以通往地下。等到追兵意识到暗道的存在，她们早就通过地下去到街的另一头了。

后门侧面的小巷中停着一辆车，纯黑的车身上有一条银色的电镀花纹，从车灯延伸到车尾，样式很少见。这是アヤミ前几年拿到的车，但她进驾驶座的次数屈指可数，每次都是坐在后座，由アヤサ开车。  
ナギサ发动了车，旋即意识到自己并不会使用这种工具。若要说滑板他还会一点，但这二者明显不能放在一起比较。他看着驾驶座四周形状各异的按钮开关有些头晕。  
“我来吧。”  
“你会开车？”  
“以前有学过一点。”  
虽然にっこり说得轻描淡写，但要知道车可比对战武器贵多了。大部分乌贼根本就没考虑过拥有一辆车，这样一来，别说开了，对车的印象基本都是广场上龙虾的店。  
にっこり同他交换了位置，虽然称不上熟练，但确实是能开动。他们怕有乌贼跟上，随便选了一个方向就快速将车开上了公路。

“那现在你总能说了吧？”  
ナギサ望着窗外，话语却直指にっこり，他见实在瞒不过去了，只好乖乖开口。  
“其实我家里是做这方面工作的。”  
“……你是指黑帮？我们店背后的那种黑帮？”  
他说得还有些隐晦，ナギサ差点没反应过来。要知道在此之前，他从来都觉得にっこり只是有钱而已，店里从来不缺有钱的客人。但做黑帮生意的，还真不太多见。  
“这家店是我家产业的一部分也是最近才知道的，真的很对不起，我从来不是抱着逛自己家的心态来看你表演的。”  
“等等，我我整理一下。你的意思是，你家里是黑帮，并且管理我们店？”  
“大、大致是这样……我以为你知道了？”  
“你不说我怎么可能知道？！”  
にっこり听ナギサ的话，还以为自己的身份早就暴露了，连忙解释起来。要知道，他从不是抱着好玩的心态去店里，也不想让ナギサ觉得，自己只是在自家管理的店里随意找乐子。他在知道店是自家产业后比以前还刻意隐藏身份，毕竟他想与ナギサ以平等身份交往，而不是作为老板被奉承。  
但ナギサ怎么可能知道にっこり的身份，他只是随口说说，他甚至都不确信店由黑帮支撑。此刻哪里有空去管にっこり为什么来店里，光是知道店里的黑幕，就让他感觉自己活不过今晚。

“砰！”  
是子弹击中金属的声音。此刻或许不是在意黑幕的好时候。他们已经开离店很远了，但显然对方不仅仅是埋伏在店铺周围，有其他的乌贼看到他们逃出街巷，开着车追了上来。  
虽然驾驶座座椅侧面有一把装有8发子弹的手枪，但没有经过训练的二人不可能在一边开车的情况下一边反击。身后的枪声还在继续，アヤミ的车不是防弹轮胎，这样下去，他们迟早会被逼停。にっこり只能选择下公路，试图找一个有遮挡物的地方。

“对不起……”  
“为什么道歉？”  
“把你卷进危险的事里了。或许有些事还是不要说出口比较好，这样今晚我们也不会见面。”  
有些事指的应该是にっこり想要对ナギサ说的话吧，他刚想开口问对方当时想说什么，にっこり突然将右耳的耳饰摘下，递到了自己面前。  
“如果不介意的话，请你收下这个吧。他们的目标不是你，如果逃不走，我会为你殿后的。没关系，一时半会不会拿我怎么样的。”  
他嘴上说得轻巧，但ナギサ知道如果にっこり被抓便会落得人质的下场了，虽然暂时是皮肉之苦，但一旦谈判破裂，にっこり就是死路一条。  
ナギサ看着手中的耳饰在月光下反射出亮光，没有回答收与不收。  
“我们会活下来的。”  
他这么说道。

车驶下公路，又过了一个转弯口，立刻就看见几栋石灰色的楼房，应该是什么工业用地。大门是敞开的，这几栋房子似乎并没有在使用中，从工厂门口到内部都不像有乌贼在的样子。  
身后的车只有两辆，最多不会有超过十个敌人，にっこり稍稍放心一点，但要他们俩打群架，对面还是带枪的，怎么看都过于勉强。他开车绕着建筑物外围转，试图甩开后面的车，但不是很有效。途中，他看到有一个像是仓库的房子开着门，里面不算空荡，有许多废弃的集装箱和铁柜。  
“这样下去不是办法。”  
“你是说去室内跟他们火拼？我们可只有一把手枪。”  
“没有别的方法，四周太空旷没地方可以藏身，这辆车也不能再多撑了。”  
车的后玻璃与右后视镜已经碎了，一路上金属的响声就没断过，想必车尾部应该有不少弹孔，这辆车确实已经破烂不堪了。ナギサ没有更好的对策，同意了にっこり的想法。

他们又绕着建筑物群乱窜了一会儿，再次驶到这个仓库门口时，两人带上手枪迅速弃车跑进敞开的大门。随手拉下开关将卷帘门关上，趁着门关闭的时间逃进了集装箱深处。他们找到一个深红色的空集装箱来隐藏身影，但地方终归不大，或许不要多久二人就会被发现，那时候就只能跟对方拼命了。  
思考到这，ナギサ突然明白にっこり的想法了，他多半根本没指望自己能逃走，但待在车上的话连带ナギサ也有可能被抓走，所以才选择弃车为ナギサ找机会逃走。这仓库的后门不大，外侧没有把手，敌人多半不会发现，而且门此刻就在他们身后不远处，由にっこり吸引注意力的话，让ナギサ逃走根本就戳戳有余。  
“にっこり你不会……”  
“没关系，你不会有事的。”  
にっこり没让他说下去，只是又一次保证他会没事。明明就在身边，手臂紧贴手臂、握着的手十指相扣的距离，ナギサ却感觉にっこり似乎离自己越来越远。  
“嘘，有人进来了。”

对方有大约5、6个乌贼，都拿着枪，进门后就没有再走动了，而是由其中打头阵的那个刺头乌贼开口。  
“不要再藏了，乖乖出来大家也都方便一些。”  
那个乌贼举起枪，对着右手方的空地开了几枪，证明他们都是来真的。  
要说不紧张那是假的，再怎么做好心理准备，にっこり也无非是个没经过训练的普通乌贼而已。原本与家里的关系就不算和睦，这种场合他更是一次都没有经历过。能感觉到额头有冷汗流下来，但他管不了那么多了，现在最好的方法就是出面，等自己被带走后，再让ナギサ逃走。

“这话应该我对你们说才对吧。你藏起来究竟是什么意思，我不太清楚。”  
就在にっこり准备独自起身，乖乖被对面带走时。意料之外地，ナギサ开口了，他似乎在与对面的刺头乌贼交涉，但话语的意思にっこり却弄不明白。  
“你什么意思？！”但不仅是にっこり，那个刺头乌贼也并没有明白ナギサ在说什么。

“没在跟你说话，让き出来！”


	4. Chapter 4

听到き的名字，在场的乌贼都很惊讶。  
ナギサ没有等にっこり反应过来，赶在他前一步，走出了集装箱的阴影。  
见有人出现，门口的乌贼们警惕的举起枪支，对准了手无寸铁的ナギサ。  
“我知道你在，き。”  
ナギサ站在空旷的过道上，他抓着浴衣，努力让身体的颤抖看上去不那么明显，虽然他看似无畏地站出来，但那总归是装给对方看，被枪支指着让他紧张得快要停止思考。

“暴露了？”  
き没有露面，听声音大致知道他就在仓库里，他的声音很小，只是勉强听见的程度。ナギサ知道他不喜欢大声说话，因为觉得自己的声音不好听，但听过他说话的乌贼都不会这么想。  
“为什么藏起来？”  
ナギサ继续他的问题。他出现后，门口的乌贼没有唐突射击，这让他明白对方是有纪律的，在听见き出声后也没有其他动作，他们不会突然开枪。知道这些多少让他放松一些，但接下来才是他该紧张的时候。

“不是藏起来。而是没到我出场的时候。”  
ナギサ听见清脆的脚步声，那是低跟皮鞋在钢板上行走的声音。  
“我能问问，为什么ナギサ前辈知道我在吗？”  
青色墨色的章鱼通过一截钢板走上了生锈的铁架，就在进门左侧不远处，铁架年久失修，它显得不是很稳当，尤其在那章鱼还拿着加特林的情况下。他每走一步，铁架就发出吱呀声，感觉不知什么时候就会散架。他还穿着刚刚在店里的那套黑白色侍者服，但现在外面套了一件黑色风衣，立刻有种换了个章鱼的感觉。  
ナギサ不知道他是怎么样提着加特林，从铁架跳到就近的集装箱上的。毕竟装实弹的加特林重得吓人，与比赛用的加特林根本不是一回事。但き跳到集装箱上发出的声音，表明那重武器绝不是摆设，能轻易杀死他与にっこり。  
“猜测而已，两辆车足够坐下一名加特林使了。”  
“那为什么是き呢？加特林使有那么多。”  
他提着加特林，在并排着的集装箱上步行，一点点向ナギサ的方向靠近，ナギサ心里也有数，但并没有阻止对方，毕竟在这种长武器面前，这一点距离差，意义不大。

“アヤミ说了，‘小心那个加特林使’。那是个暗示。当时她在一楼，怎么会知道三楼的我们被加特林袭击了。并且指明小心使用者。”ナギサ在与き交涉，但这话也同时说给还在疑惑的にっこり听。“只有可能是她计划的，并且她认识使用者。”  
き走得虽然不快，但毕竟是不足百米的距离，再通过两盏顶灯，他就能来到ナギサ跟前。

“足够强并且能获得她信任的加特林使，只有你，き。”

ナギサ抬头，从这个位置，他已经能清楚地看见き了。对方也一样，他停下了脚步，双眼紧盯着ナギサ，虽然没什么表情，但很有压迫感，与他平常在店里温和的形象完全不同。  
他挥了挥手，示意其他人他能控制场面，将枪口对准了ナギサ。门口的那些乌贼明白了指示，将手中的枪放下，放心交给き处理。

“前辈的话，有很严重的逻辑问题。”  
“是的。就比如说为什么アヤミ要安排加特林使攻击自己的店，比如明明是她安排，你却在追杀我们的那一方。”  
ナギサ笑了笑，他总归不是名侦探，有限时间里没办法把前因后果都推理出来，凭着直觉猜测，凭着莽劲冲出来与人对峙。这很奇怪，他不喜欢做冒险的事，但此时此刻，却为另一个乌贼做亡命的赌徒。  
“所以，比起以命换命，我想赌一把。赌我有没有猜对，赌是不是你，赌你会不会出面解释这一切。”

“以及，赌你是不是我们的同伴。”

き听罢轻笑了一声。  
“前辈还真是大胆呢。”  
他以极快地速度将枪口调转，对准了仓库门口。月光下，门口的乌贼被勾勒出清晰的黑色轮廓，在き眼里，此时的他们与靶子没有区别。  
紧接着，是加特林开枪的声音，在有回音的仓库里显得格外震耳欲聋。不论有没有打到乌贼，き拉动扳机的手都没有停下来，弹壳一个接一个落地，滚落到ナギサ与にっこり脚边。  
き维持着相同的姿势，过了近二十秒才停下，ナギサ这才听见弹壳落地的清脆响声。但他没法看清き的身影，因为视线被にっこり的双手挡住了大半。  
“血腥场景不该让ナギサ前辈看到吗？我明白了，にっこり先生。”  
“别明白啦，这家伙是过保护了。不过是墨水而已，对战也会见到的。”  
他拍开にっこり的手，给了个眼神，示意这行为没必要，自己早就是成年人了。にっこり只好挥挥双手退到他身侧去。  
“好了，解释时间到了。”

“简单来说，我是双重间谍。”  
き收拾好加特林，将它拆分开，装进几个黑色的袋子，这让它看起来像是什么音乐器材。  
“潜伏在店内，为敌对的帮派提供假消息，同时将敌方的消息告诉アヤミ前辈。他们盯上了にっこり先生有一阵子了，等到今天才终于确定下手，本来计划在三楼时，にっこり先生就会被我杀死。”  
“不过你放水了，以你的枪法是不可能失误的。”ナギサ清楚き，他是一流的选手，其实根本不需要加特林扫射，随便一把狙击枪就能杀了他们两个。  
き没有否定，继续往下说。  
“你们乘坐后门的车逃跑，以及追踪后门车辆行踪的只有我与另外一队也是安排好的。只有五六人的话，我能保护前辈们。不过，原本计划是在前辈们被围攻时，我从身后解决敌人。但ナギサ前辈提早把我叫出来了，只好改变一下站位。”き比划了一下前后，表示这样其实更方便他击杀敌人，让ナギサ不要太在意。  
“大体上我都了解了。”ナギサ捋清了思路，总算知道对方当时说出“没有到我出场的时候”是什么意思。

“那么，虽然有些唐突，还希望にっこり先生帮助一下我的工作。”  
き说罢，从外套口袋中掏出一把钥匙，看似随手一抛丢向にっこり，不过却精准地落到了他的手中。他仔细观察一番，猜测这应该是车钥匙。  
“麻烦にっこり先生先将前辈带到安全的地方，其他事情您不用操心，我们都会处理的，等到明天联系店里，我会来接前辈。”  
にっこり点点头，确信这是门口某辆车的钥匙，有车的话，带ナギサ找落脚的地方并不困难。ナギサ还想向き抱怨两句，可き根本就没在听，一边说着“明天见”，一边拎着加特林跑出了仓库。等到にっこり和ナギサ走出仓库时，他早就与其中一辆车一起没了踪影。  
二人就顺着き说的，将事情都交给他解决，乘上车往相反的方向离去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
アヤサ的笑声在还未开场的店内回荡，连站在二楼的アヤミ都听得一清二楚。经过几天的临时装修，被毁了大半的店总算是能见人了。但说是修复不如说是改造，布局有了大改变的同时，也比以前更精致了，可能这就是金钱的力量吧。  
“还笑！这分明就是你们安排好的。”  
“诶诶，小少爷你怎么凭空诬陷乌贼清白的呢。我们就一小店，有什么能耐呀。”  
アヤサ把调好的酒倒入高脚杯里，插上点缀的薄荷和樱桃摆到にっこり面前，而他看上去像有苦说不出，轻声叹气后抿了一口酒，有些甜。  
就不该听き说什么放心。就在那个夜晚，他们脱险后不足12小时的时间里，にっこり一个乌在仓库大杀四方，带着ナギサ突出重围的谣言就传开了。而散播谣言者き则以“接下来还要继续做卧底不可以暴露”为由，继续传谣，以至于与にっこり的父亲都知道这个消息。明明平常都不联络的父亲，破天荒与他通话了近3小时，通话结束的にっこり，感觉把这辈子与父亲的话说都说完了。  
“6个乌贼啊，我个段位c+怎么可能杀掉。”  
“哼哼别谦虚啦小少爷，我们知道的。什么6个乌贼，要不是您手下留情，那几个来砸店的谁能跑掉。”  
“别啊你怎么越说越过了——”  
“小少爷的表白计划怎么样了？”  
アヤミ突然出声，一副看好戏的模样，倚在二楼的红木栏杆上。这倒是让にっこり知道アヤミ与アヤサ根本一个样，都看戏心理。  
不说还没事，这一提让にっこり有点难过地想起，他从头到尾都没将表白的话说出口，ナギサ的感情他也完全不清楚。怎么看都只是他一边倒地给对方添麻烦，今后恐怕也只是过客。  
アヤミ用烟管敲了栏杆，声音打断了他的思考。他看向アヤミ，而对方用眼神示意にっこり去看后台的方向。

有乌贼从那边走出来，穿着和平时不同，不是那种有意无意讨好客人的服饰。是一套纯黑的西装，穿得不是很讲究，外套扣子敞开，露出里面的白色衬衫和纯色领带。  
“我来晚了？”  
他开口，但にっこり的注意力却不在他的话语上。  
他左耳上有什么在未开场的明亮灯光下闪烁，似乎怕にっこり看不到，还特地伸出手摸了摸耳根，不过显然にっこり比任何人都要更快意识到那东西，毕竟那本来是属于他的。  
“不，没有。”  
现在比起说是遗物，更像是定情信物了。  
“晚上好，ナギサ。”

Fin.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
